


Crimson Kiss

by Ateez241018



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Prince Choi San, Prince Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soulmates, Soulmates Choi San and Jung Wooyoung, Switch Choi San, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Vampire Bites, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Jung Wooyoung, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, more tags will be added at some point, switch woosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018
Summary: San is a Royal Vampire.Wooyoung is a Alpha wolf.A vampire and a wolf aren't mates.So why in the hell did they decide to break their main rule?They fell in love.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 23





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joong, you, I-" Seonghwa looks at him with a teary gaze. If vampires could cry Seonghwa would be too.
> 
> "You have another heartbeat."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Y-You can't hear it that well as I can but there's another heartbeat."
> 
> ".......a pup?"
> 
> Seonghwa looks at him and nods, pulling him close and kissing his temple softly.
> 
> "We're having a pup!" Hongjoong breaks down in his arms, soaking his shirt in tears but Seonghwa couldn't care less about the item, his Fated is more important.

When Seonghwa first met Hongjoong, the young Alpha was kicked out of the pack by his father.

The young boy was only 17 years old at that time.

So Seonghwa took him under his care, gave him warm meals, warm bed, clean clothes, a roof above his head....

But Seonghwa had to break the most important and main rules of his family.

To _not_ fall in love with a werewolf.

But how could he not?

The younger was sweet and kind, always helping him around and taking care of him. Hongjoong was all smiles and rainbows, a great distraction from Seonghwa's dark mind. He was always there with him at his darkest times. And when the light came Seonghwa felt like a human.

_Like he can feel emotions all over again._

In return Hongjoong fell for him too so the younger confessed to the vampire on his 18th birthday. Hongjoong never thought that he would fall in love with a vampire, his kinds most hated enemy.

So on Hongjoong's 18th birthday Seonghwa took him to his special place (that only Soomin and San knew of). There he made love to the younger, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and claiming him as his.

_"Seonghwa — baby, fuck, oh my God — f-faster please." Hongjoong pleaded as the older restlessly thrusted into him, licking the soft skin and stroking the youngers cock._

_"Fuck, you sound pretty when you say my name. But you can be louder can't you? Let Alpha hear your pretty voice."_

_Hongjoong digs his nails into the olders back, drawing blood and creating deep red scratches. He throws his head on the pillow and cries out from pleasure, bucking his hips up into Seonghwa's as the vampire thrusts into him animalisticly._

_"I'm gonna come. Fuck, let me come please!" Hongjoong's pleads get closer, the knot in his stomach feeling like it's gonna explode any moment._

_"Come,_ **Love** _."_

_Hongjoong screams out, the knot in his stomach exploding and spraying over his chest and stomach and Seonghwa's hand as the older finally comes inside of him, hips stuttering as the vampire lets out low moans at the youngers warm walls._

_Seonghwa leans down and noses along his neck, licking the soft skin and sweat as the younger catches his breath. Once Hongjoong is stable and his breathing has calmed down, Seonghwa kisses his neck and collarbone, sinking his fangs in between the spot where Hongjoong's neck and collarbone meet._

_The younger cries out in pleasure and pain, bringing his hands up and gripping Seonghwa's black hair harshly, the vampire whimpering at the sudden pressure and sinking his fangs in deeper, drinking Hongjoong's blood and spreading some of his venom into his blood._

_Seonghwa pulls his mouth away from Hongjoong's neck and licks the blood that started to escape from the two small holes._

_"Baby, did you get hard again?"_

_With a nod from Hongjoong, Seonghwa sits up and reaches down, wrapping his large hand around Hongjoong's hard cock and stroking him quickly._

_Hongjoong's hips buck up from the sudden pleasure, his mind going crazy as his lover pleasures him. With a few more strokes Hongjoong comes again, his second orgasm making his body shake in pleasure._

_"Joong baby, you need to mark me too before I pull out." Hongjoong weakly raises his head up and locks gazes with the vampire. Seonghwa chuckles and kisses his cheek softly, pulling him up on his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist._

_Hongjoong wraps his small arms around Seonghwa's broad shoulders, dipping his head down and licking and kissing the skin between his neck and collarbone._ _The older lets out a small moans, gently stroking the youngers hair._

_Hongjoong licks his skin softly and sinks his canines in the spot between Seonghwa's neck and collarbone, officially breaking the skin and marking the older as his mate and Fated._

_Hongjoong pulls away and locks gazes with the older, the vampire smiling softly as the younger pokes his fingers into his cheeks. Seonghwa laughs and lays the younger male down in the bed, leaving soft kisses over his face as Hongjoong laughs and squirms a little._

_He stops and rests his head on the youngers shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that Hongjoong's warm body gives._

_Hongjoong wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head softly, pulling the blanket over them (Seonghwa didn't need it but he knew Hongjoong did) and keeping him close._

_Seonghwa raises his hand up and places it on Hongjoong's shoulder gently, watching as the younger shivers from the sudden and pecks his nose softly. He moves it up, his fingertips gently stroking Hongjoong's skin until they reach the mating mark, a beautiful red rose painted on his tanned, golden skin._

_"God, you're stunning." Hongjoong blushes at the compliment and turns his head away, looking away from Seonghwa's piercing gaze._

_The vampire laughs and kisses his chest softly, patting his cheek softly and snuggling closer._

_"Sleep Joong."_

_Seonghwa can sense when the younger falls asleep, his chest going up and down slowly and peacefully in a easy rhythm. Once his mate is full asleep Seonghwa closes his eyes and falls asleep as well, Hongjoong's cherry blossom lulling him to sleep._

When Hongjoong turned 19 his first rut started. Seonghwa gladly took a week off from his stressful family (aka his asshole of a parents) and took care of the younger during his rut. Seonghwa knew how needy Hongjoong can get so he let the younger fuck him for the first few days. On last two days he grabbed Hongjoong from his chair and threw him on the bed on his stomach, stretching him out with his fingers and finally fucking into him like the beast he is.

_"Oh fuck! Seonghwa faster please! Please oh my God!"_

_Seonghwa growls lowly and grips the youngers hips tightly (surely leaving bruises), picking his pace and pounding into the younger male. Hongjoong throws his head back, clawing at the sheets and crying out from pleasure._

_"Such a good Omega. You sound so pretty moaning my name."_

_At Seonghwa's praise Hongjoong gets louder, desperately clawing at the sheets and tightening around the olders cock. He moves his hips back, earning a slap on his ass and a firm tug at his hair._

_"F-Fuck I'm gonna come."_

_"Be a good Omega and come for Alpha, baby."_

_Hongjoong moans loudly, reaching down and wrapping his smaller hand around his length. He desperately tries to match Seonghwa's pace but he's unable to as he older fucks animalisticly into him._

_Seonghwa notices that the Alpha is struggling and reaches down between Hongjoong's legs, wrapping his larger hand around his cock and stroking him._

_Hongjoong wails loudly, coming onto the sheets and Seonghwa's hand. Seonghwa fucks into him a few times and coming inside of him, leaning down and leaving kisses over his spine._

_On the last day of Hongjoong's rut, the smaller male got much needier and hornier. Seonghwa gladly fucked him on every surface possible, leaving dark marks and hickeys on his tanned, golden skin._

_Seonghwa noses along Hongjoong's scent gland, the younger in deep sleep and letting out small happy purrs. He chuckles and pecks his shoulder softly, gently stroking his hair and leaving kisses on his neck and shoulders._

_He brings Hongjoong closer and kisses his mark softly, laughing a little as the younger squirms in his hold._

_He watches his mate sleep that night, leaving kisses on his tanned, golden skin and stroking his hair affectionately as the younger snuggled closer into his chest and continues sleeping._

2 months before Hongjoong turned 20 he started to feel sick, his body was deadly tired and he almost threw up everything he had in his system. On a Wednesday evening he panickly called Seonghwa to come over.

The older sensed his Fated's distress and came over within a minute, jumping on the balcony and stroking into their shared bathroom. He opens the door slowly to not disturb his distressed lover and walks in.

"Joong?"

"H-Hwa."

Seonghwa fully walks in and closes the door, going to his Fated and bringing him into a tight hug. He cradles the younger like a baby, rocking him back and forth as he strokes his hair softly.

"Breathe baby, breathe." Seonghwa kisses his temple softly.

Hongjoong raises his head up and locks gazes with the vampire, the older looking at him with a fond gaze and stroking his cheek softly.

"Feel better?"

Hongjoong nods and rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and inhaling the olders scent.

"I.....I started to feel sick recently. I've been sleeping more often then I usually do, I'm going to the bathroom more often too, my chest is swollen and tender too, my face is bloated too....."

Seonghwa looks at the younger and raises his eyebrow at the familiar symptoms his Fated described. He looks down and grabs the hem of the youngers shirt, removing it over his head and throwing it on the counter.

Hongjoong looks at him curiously and watches as his mate places his hands on his stomach and traces his thumbs on the roundest part.

"Joong, you, I-" Seonghwa looks at him with a teary gaze. If vampires could cry Seonghwa would be too.

"You have another heartbeat."

"What?"

"Y-You can't hear it that well as I can but there's another heartbeat."

".......a pup?"

Seonghwa looks at him and nods, pulling him close and kissing his temple softly.

"We're having a pup!" Hongjoong breaks down in his arms, soaking his shirt in tears but Seonghwa couldn't care less about the item, his Fated is more important.

Seonghwa stayed that night with him, his Fated's pack standing outside their room and hearing their leader break down in his lovers arms. Seonghwa noticed them standing outside so he called them in, the four wolves walking in and making a circle around the couple.

Seonghwa watched him fall asleep that night quicker then ever, his pack surrounding them in a circle in their wolf forms and happily snoring.

He only prayed that something doesn't go wrong.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is going on with Woosan?

_7 MONTHS LATER_

With Hongjoong now being 7 months pregnant Seonghwa took him off his duties and his sister took the role.

Wooyoung and the rest visited Hongjoong in his and Seonghwa's special place with the vampires permission. Wooyoung visited whenever he could because of his duties as Hongjoong's right hand man.

"Byeol! I'll be back soon!"

"What for?"

"Patrol!"

With a okay from the female Wooyoung walks outside from the pack house to the forest where he shifts into his wolf form and howls a little. He turns to the forest and runs inside.

It was only early morning, probably between 5 and 8 am, so the entire nature was almost still sleeping. Wooyoung's light grey coat stood out from the greens and browns, his wolf form was even larger then at least 90% of bushes in the forest, animals included.

Looking around in the forest Wooyoung notes how it's deadly quiet, a few birds chirping but not loud enough like they usually do.

He walks to the Crystal Lake, the large river shining a stunning blue against the golden sun. He sits down on all fours and makes himself comfortable, his head resting on his front paws as he looks around.

"So that's where you went." A voice speaks behind him.

Wooyoung quickly gets up, twisting his body around and growling at the new comer in front of him. He stops once he realizes it's the younger Prince of the Park Clan. He folds his ears and lowers his head down, bowing down in respect.

San laughs and goes to him, patting his head softly and raising his head up."It's okay, you don't have to bow." Wooyoung looks at him curiously but let's him anyway, sitting down in his previous position and closing his eyes.

San sits down next to him cross legged, resting his elbows on his knees and watching the river flow.

Wooyoung notes how quiet the older is, lips set in a small smile and watching everything like a hawk. He shifts back into his human form and sits down next to the older, their knees touching but the two don't say anything.

That's when Wooyoung felt San grab his hand and squeeze it, the younger not minding and squeezing back. Tiredness suddenly seems to engulf Wooyoung so he leans his head down and rests it on San's shoulder, the older letting him and resting his head on his as he strokes his cheek softly.

"Tired?"

"Mhm, I don't know why."

"You can sleep. I don't have any intention to hurt you while you're in a vulnerable position." Wooyoung chuckles and leaves a soft kiss on San's palm, nuzzling into the olders neck and closing his eyes.   
San smiles at the sudden affection from the young wolf and kisses his head softly, letting him sleep.

He lays down on his back and pulls the the younger on top of him, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's smaller frame and kissing his forehead softly.

"Rest well, Snowflake."

When Wooyoung wakes up from his sudden nap he realizes he's in a unfamiliar room. He sits up slowly to not trigger dizziness and looks around.

It was a big opened master bedroom with soft, purple colored walls, four big opened oak wooded bow windows and pastel purple with gold decorated sheer floor length curtains. In the middle rested a traditional canopy bed with soft birch four-posters that connect around the bed to create a frame.

The mattress was a soft, lacy texture, with a few blankets and white pillows scattered on the mattress. There was also a thin sheery fabric draped over the frame to create a cozy and intimate feel.   
There was also two separate doors, leading to a large luxurious bathroom and a huge walk in closet.

A click on the door makes Wooyoung look at the door. San walks in carrying a tray filled with food. The older chuckles at the young wolf, crossing the room and setting the tray on the mattress.

"You can eat on the bed, I don't mind." San says gently.

Wooyoung nods and looks down, grabbing his chopsticks and eating. At some point he looks up at the older and not so abruptly eye fucks the vampire.

San was only dressed in white dress shirt (that was half way opened exposing his chest and was causing butterflies in Wooyoung's tummy) and black jeans. The older let his icy blond hair frame around his face (he also curled it), covering half of his ocean blue eyes that Wooyoung loved so much.

Wait what.

Wooyoung shakes his thoughts before they could go any further and continues anything, the older now busy typing on his phone. San sets his phone down on the bed and watches the younger eat.

After a few minutes of eating Wooyoung finishes his food and sets the plate and chopsticks back on the tray. San takes the tray and gets up, speed walking out of the room. Wooyoung watches as San comes back in a blur, the older closing the door and going back on the bed.

"What do you want to do now?" San asks him.

"I don't know honestly. You?"

San licks his bottom lip, a thought in his mind."I do but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Can I know what it is first?"

San looks at him, gaze darkened a little."Can I kiss you? Fuck, can I make you with you?"

Wooyoung looks at him shocked and nods, pulling the older closer and locking lips together. San moans at the sweetness of youngers lips, kissing back and pressing their hips together.

"Fuck, I want to pound you in the fucking mattress. Hear your pretty moans while I pleasure you."

Wooyoung moans at the olders dirty words and pulls him impossible closer ignoring the blonds freezing temperature.

San suddenly backs up, sitting up and reaching behind him. Wooyoung watches him as San pulls the sheery fabric down. It sure did create the warm and intimate feeling.

San leans back down and wraps his arms around Wooyoung's waist, pulling him onto his lap and attaching his lips onto the youngers neck, sucking hickeys on the soft, milky skin.

"San fuck." Wooyoung moans softly, pressing his hips against San's and bucking them up."Fuck, please suck me off."

"I will baby."

San lays him down on the bed gently, lifting his shirt up and leaving soft kisses over his chest and tummy."Tell me if I make you uncomfortable in any way, okay?"

Wooyoung nods. San hums and undoes the youngers belt and pants, pulling his underwear down, his cock slapping against his stomach.

"Pretty. So pretty baby." San leans down and wraps his lips around the angry red tip, dragging his tongue against the base and swirling it around the tip. He presses his tongue flat along the underside of the shaft, sucking on the tip. He rans his nails down Wooyoung's thighs, watching as the younger falls apart, his head on the pillows as loud moans escape his pretty, pink lips.

"Fuck San, your mouth.....!" San hums and relaxes his throat, taking Wooyoung deeper and bobbing his head up and down. Wooyoung's hands sneak into his hair, creating a fistful of hair and pulling on the locks harshly.

"G-gonna come." San sucks harshly and faster, wrapping his large hand around the rest of Wooyoung's length and stroking him quickly. Wooyoung lets out a high pitched moan and comes into San's mouth, the latter swallowing the cum and moaning at the taste.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet." Wooyoung laughs and pulls the male up, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss and tasting himself on the latter's tongue. They pull away slightly, lips still attached and a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Damn, I really do taste sweet." San laughs and grabs a tissue, cleaning them both up and tossing it in a trash can. He kisses Wooyoung again, almost sitting on his lap as the younger rests his pretty hands on his thighs.

Wooyoung laughs and pecks his lips softly, pulling on his bottom lip. San chuckles and pokes his cheeks softly, laughing as the younger squirms a little.

"San?"

"Coming Soomin!"

San laughs and gets off of Wooyoung, fixing their clothes and getting up from the bed. Wooyoung looks at him curiously and gets up from the bed as well.

"Where are we going?"

"Hongjoong is giving birth."

"April 3rd..." San looks at the calender."Seonghwa's birthday."

"Damn, that kid is gonna be special."

"She sure will." San goes to him and picks up, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his torso."I'll teleport us there. It's faster."

Wooyoung nods and rests his head in San's neck, closing his eyes and playing with the olders icy blond hair. San lets him and teleports them outside of the forest that hid Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's hideout. San speed walks slowly, patting Wooyoung's head softly and telling him to open his eyes.

Wooyoung does so and looks around, inspecting the pretty forest."Wow, it's pretty." San laughs and nods, soon arriving in front of the small house. San sets him down gently on the soft, wavy green grass and grabs his hand, looking at him and pecking his cheek softly.

"Just don't panic okay?" Wooyoung nods and pecks San's cheek back, the older smiling and squeezing his hand softly. Wooyoung squeezes back and follows him inside, noticing their friends sitting in the living room on the large couch.

"There you two are." Mingi and Yunho say at the same time.

The two chuckle and sit down on a empty love seat, San pulling Wooyoung on his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Hongjoong's painful screams ring thorugh the entire house, the vampires wincing a little and shaking their heads from the loud volume.

"Joong, stay awake Love. Stay awake." Seonghwa takes the towel from the midwife and wipes off the youngers sweat, pressing a soft kiss on his chapped lips."You're doing great baby. You're doing amazing Love."

Soon a loud cry fills the air, not from Hongjoong but from their baby. Hongjoong rests his head on the pillow, feeling his eyes close from the tiredness. Seonghwa lets him sleep and kisses his forehead softly, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning up the baby. The midwife delivers the placenta as Hongjoong isn't available to do so.

Seonghwa takes their newborn and bounces her in his arms as the baby coos softly, her ocean blue eyes locking with her father's. Seonghwa smiles and kisses her nose softly, walking out of the room and heading to the living room.

"Guys, be quiet." Byeol warns.

Seonghwa walks into the living room where their friends are waiting patiently. He takes a soft, baby blue blanket and wraps it around his daughter, the baby cooing and giggling.

"She's so cute." Soomin stands up and walks to her older twin brother, standing next to him and gently stroking the baby's soft chubby cheek.

"She looks so much like you Hyung." Jongho comments.

"Yeah she does." Seonghwa kisses her forehead softly.

"Joong passed out from exhaustion but he's sleeping peacefully now."

They all nod and get up from the large couch, each taking a turn to greet the baby.

"What's her name?" Yunho asks after everyone has quieted down.

"Sooyoung. Park Sooyoung." Seonghwa replies, a proud smile set on his face.

They all spend some together until the evening arrives. They say bye to the newborn baby and her father, walking out of the house and going into their own directions.

San and Wooyoung remain behind, as requested by Seonghwa. The two lay down on the couch, Wooyoung snuggling into San's chest as the vampire spoons him from behind.

San kisses his shoulder softly, taking his hand gently at the front and intertwining their hands together. Wooyoung giggles, turning his head around and pecking San's lips softly.

"You cheesy fucker." San laughs, the sound vibrating in his chest. He pulls the young wolf closer, placing a blanket over them and kissing beneath his ear. He nuzzles into his neck and closes his eyes, gently squeezing Wooyoung's hand.

"Sleep Woo." Wooyoung nods and turns around, resting his head on San's chest and closing his eyes, the vampires voice lulling him into sleep.

San wraps his arms around Wooyoung and pulls him closer pulling the blanket closer over them. He rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

×

Seonghwa wakes up first in the morning, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looks around, seeing that his mate is still sleeping next to him. He chuckles and kisses his head softly, getting up from the bed and grabbing fresh clothes from the closet, putting them on and leaving the old ones in the basket.

He speed walks to their daughters room, the baby now fully awake seeing her father. Sooyoung coos and giggles in her crib, her legs swinging a little. Seonghwa chuckles and picks her up in his arms, noticing that she has changed a lot during the night.

"You hybrids grow really fast." Sooyoung looks at him and grins cutely, a coo escaping her mouth.

Seonghwa goes to the closet and picks up a wolf onesie, putting it on her. He adds a small hat and pulls the hood over her head. He chuckles at her cuteness and bounces her softly, kissing the top of her nose and walking back to their room.

Hongjoong sits up and ruffles his hair softly, getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to take a shower. In a few minutes he finishes showering and dries himself off, putting on the warm clothes — Seonghwa's clothes — and walking out of the bathroom.

"Look who's awake." Hongjoong chuckles at his mates humor and goes to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and pecking his cheek softly."Good morning to you too Hwa."

Seonghwa laughs softly, the sound vibrating in his chest as he kisses Hongjoong's forehead softly. He places Sooyoung in his arms, watching as his Fated looks awestruck as their daughter coos in her mother's arms.

"She's so adorable." Hongjoong laughs as Sooyoung places her tiny hands on his cheeks, pinching them a little.

"Not even a day old, you're already a troublemaker." Sooyoung scrunches her cute button nose and gently slaps her hand on Hongjoong's cheek. He laughs and bounces her softly, kissing her nose softly.

"Are you hungry?" Sooyoung nods.

Hongjoong chuckles again, walking out of their room and heading to the kitchen. Seonghwa lets him and follows him, side stepping into the living room to check on the 'new couple'.

He approaches the two snuggling mates, crouching in front of them.

San has his arms wrapped tightly around Wooyoung's smaller frame, the young wolf resting his head on the vampires shoulder as light snores escape his lips. San's head slipped off the pillow that was laying on the floor so Seonghwa picks it up and places it back, gently lowering San's head on it. He grabs another blanket and drapes it over the 'couple', the two snuggling even closer to each other.

He chuckles and kisses their foreheads softly, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Hongjoong has sat down in his own chair that Seonghwa made for him, with Sooyoung in his arms as he breastfeeds her.

"Are you doing okay?" Seonghwa sits down next to him, resting his chin on his Fated's shoulder.

"Yeah, still really sore though." Hongjoong replies.

Sooyoung finishes feeding and snuggles closer into her mother's chest, cooing softly. The couple smile at their daughters cuteness.

"Still can't believe we're parents." Hongjoong hums, gently stroking Sooyoung's cheek and letting the baby play with his fingers."I can't either but I don't regret it."

Seonghwa nods, leaving a soft kiss on Hongjoong's bare shoulder. The Alpha lets him and rests his head on his, bouncing Sooyoung in his arms as the baby coos and giggles.

"Hungry?"

"Mhm."

"We can eat in the garden then. I'll make something for San and Wooyoung as well."

Hongjoong looks at him curiously."They stayed?"

"They wanted too. I didn't have the heart to send them back so I let them." Seonghwa gets up from the wooden chair, walking to the fridge and opening it to find ingredients.

Hongjoong nods and gets up from his chair, sliding the glass door open and walking out of the kitchen. He walks to the large garden that Seonghwa made during his pregnancy (that Hongjoong himself requested it).

He sits down on the comfy wooden chair, keeping Sooyoung close to his chest as she coos and giggles. He kisses the top of her head softly, her cute button nose scrunching as she suddenly sneezes.

"Bless you." Hongjoong chuckles and bounces her softly in his arms, wiping off her nose gently with his sweater not caring that he gets it dirty.

A mop of black hair pops out of the kitchen sliding door, the younger male smiling softly. He sits down next to Hongjoong, taking the blanket he had in his hands and wrapping it gently around Sooyoung, the newborn cooing and snuggling closer in her mother's chest.

"Thanks, Youngie."

"You're welcome," Wooyoung replies, eyes shining as he lets the baby play with his fingers."Seonghwa told me that he heard Sooyoung sneezing so he gave me a blanket and said 'Garden', I took the hint and here I am."

Hongjoong chuckles at the younger and pats his head softly, the younger scrunching his nose and resting his head on the olders shoulder."What's going on with you and San?"

Wooyoung quickly shoot up, the fast moving startling Sooyoung and the newborn lets out a loud cry. Hongjoong quickly shushes her, giving her kisses and playfully tickling her."Sorry, sorry." Wooyoung kisses her hand softly and pats her head gently. The hybrid scrunches her nose cutely, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep in her mother's arms.

"So, spill. What's going on between you and San?"

Wooyoung looks at him, slouches his shoulders and sighs softly."I don't know honestly. He found me in the forest yesterday while I was patrolling. I fell asleep on his shoulder and thrn when I woke up I was in his bedroom. He gave me food. Then he......"

"He what? Did he hurt you?"

Wooyoung shakes his head quickly."No, no, no. Hesuckedmeoff."

It takes Hongjoong a few seconds to realize what the younger must said."He what!?"

"He sucked me off! We were making out and then I just told him to suck me off. He said 'I will baby'! I came and he swallowed it! Then we were making out again. We were _so_ close to actually having sex!"

"Jesus," Hongjoong sighs and bounces Sooyoung softly."You attracted to him?"

"Who the hell isn't?"

"Woo, look at me." Wooyoung looks at him with a raised eyebrow."Seonghwa told me this, and I'll gladly quote it for you."   
Wooyoung sits patiently, waiting for the older to finally spit it out.

_"San has never experimented like Soomin and I have. But I do know that when he's attracted to someone — physically and sexually — it means he's attracted, and there's a 90% chance he'll romantically fall for them. His Fated will be a lucky guy or girl."_

"Does that mean-"

Hongjoong shrugs his shoulders."You'll have to ask himself. But please, for the love of God, think smartly and make smart decisions. If you both make a wrong decision, it's gonna cost you both." 

Wooyoung sighs and nods, understanding what the older is saying."Okay."

_Knowing myself, I'll be the one to make a wrong decision and hurt us both._

Hongjoong places his hand on his thigh, gently squeezing it in reassurance. Wooyoung lets him and bounces his leg up and down.

Soon Seonghwa and San appear, the two carrying four trays filled with good and drinks. Seonghwa sits down next to Hongjoong, placing their respective trays on front of them. He gently takes Sooyoung in his arms and kisses the top of her head softly, slowly laying her down in a makeshift crib that apparently San made.

San sits down next to him, their respective trays placed in front of them. He scoots closer, their thighs touching. San chuckles and pecks his shoulder softly, grabbing his chopsticks and starting to eat.

Wooyoung catches Hongjoong's gaze across him and shrinks a little, scooting closer to San and eating.

He got himself in deep shit, huh? 


End file.
